Leadframes are used to serve as carriers for electronic devices such as light emitting diode chips and as electrical contacts. Chip packages are produced using leadframes and electronic devices, wherein the leadframes are embedded in the housing body. During manufacturing, there is risk to damage the housing body in a gap between two leadframe parts and and/or to displace the leadframe parts in the housing body.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a leadframe with an improved stability while arranged in a chip package and a chip package comprising a leadframe.